


Spice

by AilemaJSix



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fili might be a little gay for Legolas, Fluff, Hair, Laughter, Mud, Music, Visions, dat ass, lots of mud, sleep cuddling, tons of lame songs for me to make up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilemaJSix/pseuds/AilemaJSix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Battle of Five armies</p><p>After a winter of reconstruction, Fili and Kili lead an envoy to the Blue Mountains to escort their kin to Erebor. They just didn't realize that some Elves might be joining them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mud and Rumps

**Author's Note:**

> I am only writing this because I cannot bear the trauma of knowing that a certain someones do not survive battle. And I have been finding the fandom for the pair a little...meh.  
> >:|

Dain did all that he could to renew Erebor to livable conditions during the winter, but come spring, the rebirth of kingdom truly started to thrive. Much life returned to the mountain and the valleys that surrounded it. The fields would be in full bloom by the end of the month, and before the end of summer many of their kin would be returning to their ancient home.

An envoy of elves arrived in the first days of spring bearing gifts of fine wines and large stores of meats. Thranduil seemed to be attempting to do away with any preconceived notions that the elves of Mirkwood were not friends of the king under the mountain. He had, after all, sent stores of herbs and healers to them during the winter months, and they were all paid quite handsomely.

It was fortunate for these elves to have arrived when they did, for the dwarfs were quite busy with spring festivities that they certainly felt that their feasting needed continue. You see, it was only two nights ago that they finally got every last forge operational after the many repairs that took place over the harsh winter months. The whole lot was so happy that they felt little inclination to contain themselves.

The elves walked right through the open gates of the fortress, and made their presences known just barely as dwarves just thanked them for the cask and meats, leaving the elves quite dumbfounded. It was Dori and Nori that had any thoughts at all to actually converse with the elves!

“Please follow us to the dining hall where you will find the King and his court. Can I get you anything?”

Nori smiled at them with a large platter of fruits to entice them with. Smiles appeared on their lips, and the only she-elf took an apple as the rest followed Dori through an archway where there were a great many voices and songs being heard. Their surprise was barely hidden when they found an impossibly long table with an absurd amount of food on it. Dain was not present like they thought he would be, but instead their attention was quickly diverted to a pair of dwarves standing on the table singing, surrounded by many others playing instruments as they played a happy tune:

_The winter was harsh and unsavory_

_and covered the ground in ivory_

_With heat from our hot hot forge_

_we survived the winter, and now we gorge!_

 

_Ho! Ho! merry ha ha_

_We’re sure many are jealous of us_

_as we live under the mountain of Erebor_

_with our over sized hoard of gold!_

 

A few elves snickered, and the she-elf covered her mouth, (for fear of losing her bite of apple), the prince looked unamused by the dwarves’ glee. He loudly cleared his throat in attempt to make their presences known. The blonde standing on the table stopped to take notice, and started chuckling at the prince of Mirkwood’s expression. His overly loud brother continued singing, and only stopped once elbowed in the ribs.

“Kili, can’t you see that we have guests?” Fili smiled jovially at the envoy as he stepped down off the table followed by his red-faced brother. He looked at Bofur who was holding his clarinet, “go get Dain would you? I’m sure he would like to know that our comrades the elves have come to visit us.”

“If he is currently detained, I’m sure that we can wait.” Legolas politely bowed, and Fili returned the favor.

“Well, last I checked he went to sleep early this morning, so if he still slumbering, let us find some rooms for you to stay in while you’re here,” Fili placed a hand on the prince’s back and escorted the small group out the dining hall where the ruckus grew renewed by the elves absents. Kili followed after them, but stared fascinated at the floor from the suddenness of _her_ arrival. He only needed to look up a moment to find that the Captain of the guard was still giggling at the previous scene she witnessed.

It had been a few months since the dwarf had last seen his favorite elf maid, and every time she was around he acted a little peculiar, or so his brother noted. Fili took a glance back to see his brother bashfully staring at his feet as they walked to the chambers. Kili eventually looked up after he was sure Tauriel had stopped her giggling ahead of him, but was surprised to find her striding directly beside him. A broad grin spread across his face, and she in turn replied with her own grin.

“So what kind of mischief are the elves intending now?” he asked.

“Oh you know, maintaining our attentions for you dwarven folk to be on your good side. We did have casks of wine and stores of meat before we arrived, but quite promptly they were retrieved once we entered the halls.”

“So...wanna ditch them and go see some stuff?”

She stopped walking, and they both looked around noticing that it was much quieter where they were heading, she leaned in, whispering “yes.”

Kili seized her hand, and the dove down another hall running until they reached the end of that hall, “so where to Captain? The hot springs? No wait, I bet you wanna see the gold room,” he jeered light heartedly, nudging her hip, “wait, I’ve got an even better idea.” He tugged on the hand that he had not let go and steered them left. Only briefly did they wander, following a loud commotion and a growing heat.

He eventually lead her to the warm glow of the forges. There were immense towers of heat and metal, liquid element sitting atop the furnaces as if they were no more than a kettle of water. Tauriel’s jaw dropped at the sight, impressed the immensity of their operations. Dwarves everywhere were busy with one thing or another, and it was there that the crafting continued at all hours of the day, for the forges never slept. It was now that Tauriel was distracted did Kili feel he could look upon her. The warm light of forges illuminated her hair in a whole new spectrum of copper, and he was fairly sure if allowed, he could stand on a stool to nuzzle her hair at the nook of her neck for hours.

How was it that every time he saw her, she grew more and more fascinating to look at? His eyes roved over her form momentarily until her attention drew back to him, “may I get a closer look at everything?”

“Ah, yes! Of course!” His hand went to her back, and he lead her closer to a smith hammering an item. It was over an hour later that they finally left the forge, Tauriel’s curiosities satisfied.

“Your items and wares are quite impressive, for dwarven make!” she teased, her elbow bumping his shoulder. Their eyes made contact with one another, and she had remembered months ago that she very much enjoyed the dwarf’s company. "So when  do you go to see your mother?"

"I anticipate quite soon. Fili and I planning on escorting her here, and assisting any others who wish to come live here. We'll be gone for some time."

"Is that so? Then who will entertain me on visits here?"

"I suspect it'll have to be Dori, Nori, and Ori. They'll play you plenty of music, and tell you lots of stories."

"I see, but it won't be so interesting without you here."

"You don't need me to have bit of fun with the other dwarves. They've been quite pleased as of late with your folk. A lot less hostile, wouldn't you say?"

"Well I do suppose we could try Legolas' new game..." she looked innocent, but something in Kili hotly protested.

"And that would be...?"

"Dwarf tossing."

Kili looked at her quite horrified, " _dwarf tossing_?" he said with an incredulous tone.

“I jest Kili, we would never do such a thing! You smell too horrible.”

He gawked at her open mouthed, “we smell horrible? You constantly smell of dirt and leaves elf-maid, we simply smell of our own body odor, to which I might add is very appealing to dwarven women!” Startling the she-elf, he pushed her into tipping over, and just before she could catch herself he scooped her up and marched down the hall. Too stunned to do anything, she remained in his clutches until he barged through a door to where he promptly tossed her into a mud pit!

Aghast by his actions she simply stood half covered in mud, for it only reached part way up her thighs, and glared at him revelling in his laughter over her current circumstance. She deftly lunged for him, but the mud made her sluggish and simply stepped out of her way. “Kili you are more adept than I gave you credit for. You will pay the price for this though,” and with those words she started hurling mud pies at him with extreme accuracy, the hitting him in the face.

Unable to resist the game, he bent or the mud pit to launch his own, but was knocked in. “She laughed and relaxed saying “Kili, you made it far too easy!” He attempt to give chase, but found it more difficult than she did because the mud was up to his hips! It made no difference to him, and he was determined to get back at her. Mud was flying through the air, and the both of them were hardly recognizable.

After several minutes of their laughter and splashing, and now wrestling, Fili, Legolas and his envoy, and the ‘Ri brothers stood in the doorway, Fili clearing his throat like Legolas had done before. They quickly stood and faced them after untangling themselves. The silence was awkward, and Nori had to hold Ori back simply because the young wanted to join in the fun.

“I should probably be cleaned up,” Tauriel spoke, slowly getting out of the pit, and sneaking one last glance at Kili with a very satisfied grin. He returned the smile, and was glad that mud covered his face, or everyone would have been his flaring blush.

>:D

It was not until later in the evening did Kili see Tauriel again. The feast, a proper feast that is with everyone sitting, did not start yet. He found the Captain perched with Ori on a staircase practicing with slingshots. She was instructing him on aiming, and Kili leaned on a column and observed them for some time. The two of them smiled as Ori hit a cup that he had been aiming for. It was a few minutes later that she looked over at Kili, and he gave her a gentle smile.

Her brow rose, for she could recall only twice that he had given her such a soft smile. Once when he was being healed by her, (and made her quite question the possibility of their being more than just friendship, but he had forgotten it all happened anyway), and when they told him that she would live after be stabbed by a spear when protecting him. Tauriel caught herself chewing on her bottom lip while thinking on the memories, and was surprised that she was feeling...nervous.

Quickly she pursed her lips into a tight smile and they met halfway to each other. “So I suppose it’ll be a ‘no’ on raiding the wine cellar tonight.” Once again the grin was present on his face. She shook her head at his words, a little disappointed about earlier.

“Legolas is quite furious with me. Your brother is quite relentlessly teasing him about how everyone knows ‘how to have fun’ except him. He was almost throwing a fit about it in the quarters.” Tauriel accepted Kili’s arm as he held it out, (they were attempting to look civilized after all), and he escorted her to the balcony nearby. In the mid-southwest horizon the sun was setting now, and the torches and candles were being lit to stave off the darkness of night. For a good while they did not speak to one another and simply watched the stars appear in the sky.

A mild shiver hit her, and Kili scooted over a smidge. It was now that he noticed that she was wearing a formal gown and not her usual attire. “Hey, do you want something to drink?”

“Not right now, but thank you” she answered, not looking away from the stars. He left to get a flagon of dwarven ale, and slowly returned as he greeted many kin on his way to and fro. It was when he starred out on the balcony did he notice Legolas talking to the captain. That only entertained his interest for a moment when his gaze shifted to her bottom. Her very _large_ bottom he might add. Never had he noticed that she had such wide hips. Usually she looked all...slim and lithe, but wearing that gown, or else she gained a bit weight (which he could never oppose), she looked very _enticing_. He licked his lip and gulped, having been avoiding any sexual attraction to the elf.

"Whatever, so what if she has a big arse?" He muttered to himself, and returned to her side after the elven prince left. "So what's the news?" He looked at her, and had a mildly smug expression.

"Well remember last time I was here, a month after the battle, and you said that I should get out of Mirkwood more often?" He nodded, "well Thranduil has made the decision to send out envoys to reach out to our kin. I asked to take part awhile back, and while...expressing his disappointment at our mud sparring, he said that he regretted suggesting me for the trip to the sea."

Before Kili could say anything, "I was able to make amends though, and well...we're all going together. That's why we're really here. Legolas has come to speak to Dain about all of us travelling together since you're heading to the Blue Mountains for your mother.”

She turned and faced him, a little unsure as to how he would react to the news. A smile broader than any she had seen before on his face was displayed, and he struck his fist in the air exclaiming “Yes!” and he spun around. He caught her eye though before he started to dance more, and coughed into his fist and straightened out his clothes, “I look forward to travelling with you.” They both broke out into a chuckle, and walked together to the feast.


	2. Mirkfood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited it again since posting, should be better. Enjoy! As I said previously, don't hesitate for a little requesting.

The elves returned to Mirkwood the following day, and the dwarves would meet them at their home in two days to then start their journey together. Out of the dwarves it was Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Ori, Gloin, Bofur, and Bombur that would be going on the journey. Outside of Kili’s eagerness to spend time with the Captain and Fili together, it was ultimately Ori who was most excited. His scribe work of their journey to the Lonely Mountain had brought him such enjoyment, that he wished to continue.

Though, Kili had to notice, Fili was looking a bit eager as well. He smiled, simply out of enjoyment that Fili seemed a bit more content then he had been. The younger peeked over his shoulder to Fili as they packed. It was just over a month ago that Fili had still been bed ridden over his near fatal injury at the battle of five armies. Kili had hardly left his side during those first months while Fili was in critical condition.

Dain rose to the throne under contract between the brothers, and Dain was proud to stand in their place as king regent for the next fifty years. It was Fili's near death experience that he realized that he was still too reckless and young to take up the throne, and he knew that he wanted more time to be with his family. Kili could only comply, though he did feel sad not having their uncle present to take the throne, but it was likely for the better. It was his gold lust that almost cost them their lives.

They had another feast, albeit a bit smaller, and then went to sleep so that they could rise to start their journey in the morning. They met at the gates at sunrise, and bid their farewells to their kin. By the evening they would arrive at the edge of Mirkwood on their ponies.

There were a small group of elves at the edge of Mirkwood awaiting their arrival to lead them through the forest, and make it to their lands in safety. No one spoke other than a greeting as they approached the palace, though Kili and Ori seemed to be making faces at each other behind the elves back. More than once Fili gave them both the _look_.

The sun had long disappeared, and the darkness was staved off with the magic of Thranduil as they passed through. It was well into the evening that they finally arrived at the front gates of their palace.

Kili resisted smiling, trying to look like a dwarven prince rather than an 'over energetic fool' as Fili stated earlier. Mentally he went over etiquette that Fili had been encouraging him to memorize, and he felt confident that he could survive one night among the palace, not as a prisoner.

There was a bit of surprise among the dwarves then the saw Thranduil standing at the gates to greet them. He betrayed no emotion, but the elves around him held curious expressions, including that of the prince’s. The king held out his arms in greeting, “Welcome to my halls, dwarves of Erebor,” he spoke with no particular amount of cheer, and a few of the dwarves felt that they rather missed Lord Elrond of Rivendale. They followed into the halls, and continued on with pleasantries, but Kili failed to pay attention any further, finding his monotone, and mildly condescending tone, uninteresting.

Kili looked over at Ori to see if he might want to bale on the tour, but Ori looked quite interested in everything Thranduil had to say. A smell attracted his attention, and so he decided to abandon the line in search of the delicious smell of baking bread. After wandering for a short while and receiving a few looks from elves, he found the kitchen. He recognized the store room where they had escaped from, but then caught glimpse of a basket of fresh rolls. As stealthily as a dwarf could ever be, he nicked a few rolls and made way down the halls.

He discovered a nook into a pathway, and decided to sit down realizing only half way into his second roll that he was quite lost in the palace. A giggling echoed down the way, and a small elvish girl appeared before him.

Embarrassment struggled to overcome his expression, realizing he failed completely at all etiquette, and there was now an elf that was not Tauriel laughing at him. Her big green eyes watched with intrigue, and to his surprise underneath her straight brown hair, a small gentle curl could be seen.

He was not even sure why his attention was drawn to it.

“Why are you hiding in the passageway eating biscuits master dwarf?” she asked so simply, “you should be eating at the table or else your crumbs will attract mice.” The small elf leaned over and brushed the crumbs out of Kili’s beard. “You have a lot less hair than that of the other dwarves that are here.”

“You’ve seen them? Could you possibly take me to them?” Kili asked eagerly, standing up.

She smiled broadly at him, “you’ll have to catch me!” was all she said before she darted down the hall. Startled by her sudden leaving, it took him a moment to give chase to the girl. He ran through the halls for several minutes, only catching the tips of her hair she turned corners. The murmurs of his kin could be heard finally as he turned into a room, which seemed to be quite obviously their quarters for the night.

They all cheered, and Fili approached him, an apprehensive smile on his lips, "please do not tell me you were out looking for your lady love."

Kili blushed fiercely noticing all their eyes were on him, "no! I was only bored, and went in search of food! I swear brother" he said, holding his hand up in defense. He went to go sit down, "and she is not my 'lady love' Fili, just a companion."

The others laughed for a moment, but then resumed their previous conversations. Fili Sat down beside him though, "your curiosity and rash behavior is going to get you in trouble. Tauriel and I are not going to save you every time. Please have more discretion, no more wondering off."

Kili signed, "you're right, sorry."

With that conversation ending, Fili handed him a flagon of ale, and the dwarves had a loud ruckus of a party in their room.

:D

The morning arrived all too soon in the opinions of the dwarves, regardless they were awake and ready for departure at the gate with the company of only two elves: Legolas and Tauriel. All the dwarves looked around, having expect a few more than a mere two elves to be joining them on their journey. There were clearly no others around though.

"Are you it? What good are two elves?" Dwalin muttered, thoroughly unamused.

“It is common to send two scouts out, and take out several dozen orcs, do not underestimate what you do not understand” Legolas stated, ending the subject of conversation. The elf scanned the group “aren’t one of you missing?”

Fili immediately looked left, but Kili was beside him as he should. They were missing their scribe Ori. No sooner than they notice his absence he came trotting down the hall with his backpack quite a bit more full that it had been previously. He panted, “sorry, I spent the evening in the library, and they gave me permission to take a book or two.”

Gloin poked the flap of his bag, “that looks like a whole lot more than two.” Ori blushed, but no one else said anything.

They exited the gates, their ponies were waiting for them along side two horses for Legolas and Tauriel. Their journey started out merry, Legolas leading the way with Tauriel following close behind, and then Fili, Dwalin, Gloin, Bofur, Bombur (he was quite pleased with not being last for once), and Kili and Ori last riding side my side. After a few hours of quiet riding, Bofur started to play his clarinet and Kili on his harp.

_It’s in the spring_

_dwarves find a ring_

_to give to a pretty lass_

 

_But it’s their father_

_they tend to bother_

_and will not let them pass!_

 

_Oh why, oh why!_

_Why aren’t there more lasses?_

 

_It’s in the summer_

_that all are bummer_

_so then they begin to sing,_

 

_Why should I care?_

_Why do I dare?_

_This is not worth all the sting!_

 

_Oh why, oh why!_

_Why aren’t there more lasses?_

 

_Then comes the fall_

_and the weather tells all_

_though the men are too drunk to care_

 

_They complain and bemoan_

_to all that are known:_

_“Them lasses aren’t at all that fair!”_

 

_Oh why, oh why!_

_Why aren’t there more lasses!_

 

_Winter is here_

_and it’s been a whole year_

_the lasses are all a shiver_

 

_It’s when they’re all blue_

_that they have changed their tune_

_and they whisper to men, “come hither!”_

 

_Oh why, oh why!_

_Why now we have lasses!_

Their laughter rang through the trees as they carried onward through Mirkwood. Legolas could only shake his head in disapproval while Tauriel lightly chuckled at their enthusiasm. The sang many more songs well into the late afternoon, and Tauriel even sang a song for them during their lunch while using Kili’s harp.

By dinner they were tired, but all in good spirits. Everyone chatted amiably, even Ori dropping his books for awhile to talk poetry. “I just don’t really understand it. How could an elf-maid fall for a mortal man. She knows he will die, and that their children will likely die. Is love truly so desirable that you would sacrifice the rest of your life to sadness for a few hundred years of joy?”

“Ori, humans only live like 150 years” Dwalin commented.

“That only makes me wonder more.”

“You don’t understand what it’s like to be in love lad. Its pure and blissful, and those memories last forever. They will always warm your soul, and put you at ease. As the humans say, it is better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all.” Gloin stroked his beard, and reclined against a log.

“But still...do these things really happen? Can other races fall in love?”

All dwarves but Ori gave a quick glance to Kili, and he simply glared at their assumptions and continued stuffing the meat from his stew into a bread roll. Fili’s brows went up, and he looked Ori.

“It’s like this Ori. Women are like stews. Some like less meat, or some carrots, or extra potatos, just like a man might like a lass with red hair, or green eyes, or perhaps like them tall,” -it was now Kili was aptly ignoring his brother- “or take Kili for example. Doesn’t even like stew, he just picks out the meat and sticks it on bread.”

Again, all eyes are on Kili, and he pauses his dinner with his mouth open just about to take a bite of his bread and meat, “what! Off with you all!” He got up grabbing his bowl, and went to go sit on the outer edge of camp.

Laughter erupted from the men, and Ori sat confused, unaware of their joke.

Legolas smirked at the dwarves jabs at the reckless prince. He knew that jealousy was a very unbecoming trait, but he did not mind the dwarf being teased for his outlandish affections for his captain. If only he could convince her not to lead him on too much. She fed into his attentions just as much he did to hers.

The elf prince brooded over Tauriel. Last fall she seemed fond of him just fine, and his father certainly did not seem too opposed if he was willing to send him and her out together on such a long trip. These thoughts had plagued his mind more and more often as the days went by, and with this trip at the forefront of his mind most of his thoughts were of Tauriel. He contained a sigh, and looked at her turned back as she tended the fire, admiring the coppery shimmer of her hair.

"Legolas, I'm going to sit on the other edge of camp to keep watch. It looks as though the dwarves have finished up with their meal and are preparing for bed."

Tauriel wrapped her cloak around her to ward off the mild chill that lingered in spring nights. Gloin, Bofur, and Bombur were asleep in line, and Dwalin lay with his back against the fire, though she doubted he was asleep do to his breathing. Fili and Kili lay head to foot, side by side, and spoke quietly to each other as they recalled their mother and guessed what might be going on in town for her and their friends that they left behind.

:-)

The forest grew thicker and thicker by the hour, and they were currently travelling in a part of the forest that was no longer as protect as it was before. They were avoiding webs occasionally, afraid that any disturbance would cause a repeat of their very first meeting. The spiders had grown in numbers considerably since then, and if they remembered the dwarves at all, it might make them all the more formidable.

It was late in the afternoon when they decided to stop for a long meal, the light being so little. If they traveled through the night, they could hope to finally  be out of the forest. There was protest from Bomber, but he was only one dwarf (even though sometimes he counted for two).

The dwarves sat to eat together, Kili being the last since it was his turn to make dinner after all, and after one bite everyone but Bomber and Dwalin spit out the meat. “What’s the matter?” Kili stood up anxiously, and everyone glared at him.

“There is way too much spice on this meat!” Fili complain, “I should have known! You treat pepper like a child treats sugar to their tea!” With that exclamation he threw his plate down and started to look for a bit of bread instead.

There were tears in Ori’s eyes as he drank from his water skin. Gloin proceeded to scrape the pepper off the top of it. Tauriel and Legolas were both chuckling as they looked over at the dwarves ordeal. “It’s can’t be that bad” Legolas called, making direct eye contact with Fili. The dwarf glared and proceeded to take another bite. He was able to chew it for a few moments, before proceeding to spit it out.

Tauriel got up and approached Bofur “if I may?”. He lifted his plate up to her (he decided that he’d stick to the veggies),  and she bit into the meat. Her eyebrows went up in surprise since she believed they were exaggerating. “I’m not sure what to say to this…” she took another bite, not quite phased by it. “I’ve never had anything so spicey, but it’s not at all bad to me.”

The actions of the she-elf caught Legolas’ curiosity, but when Fili gave him a look and waved his plate around a little, he immediately resumed his own meal. Staring at the meal that he had prepared, he wondered what was wrong with it.

>:3

They moved slowly during the night, the darkness oppressing most of the light given by their torches. Lingering close in a straight line, Legolas took the front and Tauriel came up the rear hoping to prevent any dwarves from getting lost or wandering away.

A fluttering of wings spooked the horses for but a moment, but then a horrible screaming and hissing was heard. The horses neighed and kicked, and a few dwarves were thrown off their ponies. A clicking of mandibles were heard in the depths of the forest not too far off from them, and the scratchy whine of the spiders’ voices could be heard. “I smell them!” “I bet their juicy!” “The big one came back!” (Bombur proceeded to quiver in his saddle.)

Kili, Tauriel, and Legolas had their bows drawn back, awaiting them to reveal themselves in the darkness. “We need to keep going” ordered Legolas, and everyone urged their ponies into a trot. The whispers of the spiders were heard from all over, but they seemed almost too scared or intimidated to attack this time around. Or else they were waiting, but for what, the company had no idea. Kili slowed to ride side by side with Tauriel, and both of them slipped a smile to each other. They slowed down as the spiders’ murmurs quieted, but everyone was still nervous about an incoming attack.

Tauriel inhaled as Kili shot an arrow past her, and she looked over as she heard the shrieking of the spider as the arrow embedded itself into one of the eyes. Before anyone else could anticipate it, spiders came out on all sides. Dwalin, Bofur, and Gloin got off of their ponies to melee the spiders, and Bombur and Ori held the reins for their ponies so they wouldn’t run off. Fili stood on the back of his pony, skillfully throwing knives and daggers at spiders before they could proceed any further past the trees.

“Stop kill stealing princeling,” Fili commented, annoyed that Legolas’ shots were making it a moment sooner to his targets than his knives.

“Stop being so ugly, and we’ll have deal” he smirked.

Fili glared at him, and made an effort to go faster than the elvish prince. While they fended from the front, Kili and Tauriel kept the back cleared, keeping count for their own entertainment. Bofur shook his head as he heard their counting, then turned to hack at a spider that Dwalin was wrestling with his bare hands.

After a few minutes, the spiders backed off after having lost quite a few to the travellers. A head count and check for injuries took place quickly, and they continued on their way through their night until they made it out of Mirkwood.

 


	3. Battle Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time since a fanfiction required me to do this much research. It’s sort of thrilling.
> 
> Sleeping Note: I think that DnD elves are based off of Tolkien elves, and that they don’t have to sleep but instead meditate, look at beautiful things, etc. Not completely sure. But I’mma stick to the possibility that sometimes they sleep for leisure and to pass time occasionally.

It was actually late morning by the time they reached the open fields near the Carrock. Everyone breathed easier once they were free of the forest. A sense of renewment affected everyone, and songs were sang once more as they rode lightly across the valley. Exhaustion hit the dwarves one by one, but everyone continued on until late afternoon with occasional dozing on their ponies. Kili had continued to ride by Tauriel’s side, but often enough his chin rested against his chest with his eyes closed. She had been holding his reins for most of the afternoon.

His napping was fitful though, vivid images of the battle for Erebor fluttering through his mind. He recalled the battle frequently, as if reliving it all over. Everytime he watched Tauriel in his dreams take the hit that was meant for him, he awoke with moist eyes and an aching in his heart. The pain was beginning to become stifled by her presence though. The sun glimmering in her hair, fire light in her eyes, or just the smell of her as she walked by had become a sigh of relief.

“Kili, what’s the matter?”

His head snapped up towards the direction of her voice, and he weakly smiled. “It’s nothing, just a little weary from being up all night. I can’t wait to reach the Carrock. It’ll be nice to see Beorn.” He ran his hand over his old scar on his thigh instinctively to wipe his hand of sweat from holding on to the reins for so long.

Again she caught that gentle smile he holds on his face so privately, like he is relieved about something. Tauriel placed a hand on Kili’s forearm, and he looked up at her the smile having disappeared and replaced with an expression of sadness. It was then that she wished to coerce him into telling her what the matter was, but she knew that as long as they were riding on the horses and in the company of the others that he be likely to say nothing at all about what was ailing him.

The dwarves in front of them started to get loud as the evening had come upon them and the lights of Beorn’s home neared. They were so happy to be done with the Mirkwood forest, they had been there for over a week, and believed that the rest of their journey should be quite easy, especially after they crossed the Misty Mountains. That was of little importance at that immediate moment though, since that had finally arrived at Beorn’s home.

“I’ll never be rid of you little folk, will I?” he laughed, “it was only last month when Gandalf and Master Baggins finally left. And now I have a few elves and a company of dwarves!” They all looked up to him though in a appreciation, and smiled.

“We’ll be out of here before you know it, we were only hoping to stay the night, if that’s quite alright. Perhaps even refresh our supplies a little?” Bofur spoke, and bowed to the skinchanger, “we’re journeying to the Blue Mountains to meet are kin, and bring them to Erebor."

"Aye, I expected this sooner or later. Well, come in! You can tell me all about the rebuilding," he patted Bofur on the back to push him through the door, and all followed. Legolas and Tauriel were last, and introduced themselves.

“I am Legolas, son of Thranduil of the woodland realm, and this is Tauriel, Captain of the Guard of the woodland realm.” The two of them bowed to Beorn, and Beorn only looked at them. Silence hung heavily between the two of them, and then the skinchanger exhaled.

“What news do you bring of your travels through Mirkwood young prince?” He slapped the elf’s back roughly, and Legolas could only look surprised.

They filled Beorn with news all evening, and recalled their trip thus far through the forest. Dwalin and Bofur seemed very interested the skinchanger this time around during the visit, so Fili relaxed with his eyes closed and back rested on a support beam. He had just about fallen asleep when someone kicked his boot. His eye opened to see the feet of an elf. His eyes lazily trailed upwards to see a stoic elf prince. “What is it princeling?”

“Go to sleep in a pile of hay of something, we’re going to be leaving the ponies tomorrow once we reach the mountains, and so there is no sense putting yourself through unnecessary pain.”

Before Fili could reply, the elf prince walked away. The dwarf contemplated getting up for several moments, but he sighed and got up to bid his brother good night and went to sleep in a comfortable spot near the sheared sheep’s wool. He drifted to sleep quickly enough, but his dreams were fitful as usual as he often called upon the battle in his mind, much like his brother. He remembered watching Thorin fall to an arrow, and going into a rage and cleaving his way through the orcs to get to his uncle. He used his body to shield Thorin from any more attacks and took countless arrows to the back.

Fili shook himself awake with fear and pain, his back aching in remembrance. Kili curled into his side sleeping, and everyone had gone to sleep hours ago it seemed. He turned to his little brother, and noticed that he was crying in his sleep again. Gently nudging him, Kili stirred, gasping when he awoke, frantically looking around, “where is she” he pleaded in a daze.

Fili gestured to the figure across from them, “shh, she’s here brother, safe and well” he reassured him, and held his brother as he quietly cried. Fili laid back has Kili rested his head on his stomach. Fili absently stroked his hair, thinking of their mother and how she had to fix her two broken sons, war torn and saddened by their uncles death. They had been away too long.

Kili found that sleep would not come back to him. He could not stop himself from thinking about Tauriel. Everyday had become a struggle not to dwell on the elf maid, but Kili was unable to resist sometimes. He knew that she could not come to love him like that. It did not however make his heart ache any less when he told himself these things. A gentle light touched her skin, and he realized that it was the very stars she cherished shedding that light since it was a new moon. He felt like his eyes were lying to him, _no one could truly be so beautiful_.

Maybe it would not be so bad to go on loving her though. His thoughts ran wild with desires to court her, or hold her hands, or perhaps do one his most desired things, braid her hair. He knew exactly how he wanted to braid her hair, _a pentagonal braid on each side to form a braid bun_. He smiled happily at the thought, looking at her resting form across the room. It was with those last visions was he able to slip back into a restful sleep.  
;)

Bombur woke last for breakfast, and made a point to complain about it for the majority of the morning. Everyone packed and prepared, and they were able to leave Beorn’s before noon. The skinchanger decided to leave alongside them so that he may lead their ponies back to his house once they made it to the mountains.

Riding all day without breaks, they made it to the mountain path by late afternoon, and it was then that they said their farewells to Beorn and started their journey on foot. “Word is that the goblins have cleared the mountains, but now there are orc packs still running amuck on the other ride. Be sure to stay on the path in the mountains, but once you clear them, you might want to avoid the main roads if you can.”

They took note of Beorn’s warning, and would be on their way. They ate a good meal, and then started their ascension through the mountains. They talked a little, but they found themselves out of breath when they did. They walked right until after sunset, and then set up camp on a ledge with a weathered overhang. They agreed on a small fire as they faced inward to avoid the wind whipping in their faces. The alcove was small, so they were packed condensely together.

Legolas sat aside the wall, and sent glares at anyone who sat too close. His eyes went to Tauriel as she was telling a story to Ori and Glorin about a particular spider nest they cleared out. “It was one of the first ones we discovered. It was quite away from our borders, but we were tracking the spiders, and had no idea where it might lead us. The nest was massive, and they were using fallen trees like racks to store their captives. While our group was going in was when I realized that the prince was missing. Before we approached, we looked around, but had no idea where he went.

“I then heard a click, one that he had used for signaling in the past, and there he stood at the top of the trees where their nests began. He nodded at me, and started to slide down the course of fallen trees like slides, taking shots at the spiders. While he had them thoroughly distracted, we backed him up and came in from all sides and cleared them out.” Tauriel smiled at him across the fire, and then whispered to Ori, “he would never say it out loud, but he loves to slide down things while taking shots.”

Fili, who had also been listening bumped shoulders with the princeling. Legolas knew the dwarf wanted to say something, but held back and only portrayed an amused smile. The elf rolled his eyes, but he never glared him away from touching him like he did already to poor Ori.

Tauriel looked to her side, and found that Kili had fallen dead asleep next to her during the story. The others fell asleep soon after with only Legolas and Tauriel lingering awake a usual. Legolas had turned and focused on Fili in his meditation, and was perplexed that he did so. It was clear to him that Fili only seemed to speak to him to gode him, but he could now tell it was also partially to draw his attention from Tauriel who so frequently focused on Kili. In a way, he knew that Fili was acting the part of an older sibling, which was added to the list of things that gave him a bit more respect. His eyes roved over towards Tauriel, and he admired her gentle beauty as she stared off into the darkness.

A weak whimpering sound came from beside him, and the elf was surprised by the pained look on the dwarvish heir’s face. He studied it intently, and contemplated soothing him. He looked up briefly and saw that Kili was on the far side of Tauriel, so he awkwardly placed a gentle hand on Fili’s back and lightly stroked him. The dwarf leaned into him, and after some time relaxed.  
:3

Kili felt incredible warm. He pressed his face deeper into the warmth, and sighed in comfort. It smelled wonderful, whatever it was that he was wrapped up in, and part of him was unwilling to awaken just to find out. Curiosity got the better of him though, and he opened his eyes to a familiar green fabric. “This must be a wonderful, wonderful dream” he murmured, rubbing his face further into the fabric as he started to drift off again.

“Kili” a voice whispered, “it’s morning, and I’d like you to get up” he felt fingers weaved lightly in his hair and thought of his mother. He raised his head and finally opened his eyes fully. He gulped and blushed realizing that he had his head on Tauriel’s stomach, with her legs on either side of him.

He felt mortified that he crawled into her lap like he would to Fili’s lap. He sat up quickly, and looked at her sheepishly, but saw that there was no anger. She let out a gentle laugh, “It’s alright, I saw that you were having nightmares, and in my attempts to sooth you, I suppose you mistook me for your brother.” She leaned towards him, and he leaned in a bit as well, “it’s okay, look at your brother.”

Legolas was glaring daggers at the two of them, Fili’s head nestled in his lap, holding tightly onto the elf’s arm. Kili covered his mouth to contain his laughter, and quickly Legolas retrieved his extremities and extracted himself from being Fili’s pillow.

“We never speak of this.”

The two nodded, smiling despite themselves.  
>:D

It took almost two weeks for them walk through the mountains, and they were now only a few days walk from Rivendale. Their steps quickened for they were eager to each the safety of the elves, than be left to the ploys of orcs. By the third afternoon they could see the gates of Rivendale, and their pace picked up again.

A foul smell caught their attention though, and slowed to look around. “Is that…” Dwalin drifted off and the dwarves yelled simultaneously “orcs!” as they saw orcs coming at them from the left. It was a very large unit, having been waiting in ambush for anyone coming or going into Rivendale. They looked at the gates, and then the orcs.

“What do we do?” Ori squeaked.

“The gates are close, we should make a run for it,” Tauriel spoke steadily, “it would be ridiculous to put ourselves in danger after being so weary and close to our destination.”

“But if we don’t get rid of them now, they could track us later!” Fili commented.

“It doesn’t matter, they can send a messenger now, let’s just go” Gloin remarked, and he turned to make a run for it. Everyone else looked at him surprised momentarily, and turned to run for the gate. He blew into a horn as he ran, notifying the gates of their presence.

They ran hard, but the orcs were riding wargs and were close on their trail. Kili cried out in pain and fell, Tauriel turned quickly, watching him clutch his leg. Without a word she slung him over her back and ran fast. Steadily the wargs caught up, and Kili had a thought making a grab for her bow and arrows as she ran, striking two out the best he could.

He released one more arrow as they passed through the gate, seeing several others get hit by archers posted in the watchtowers. They all stopped running as soon as the gates were closed, the dwarves out of breath, and Bombur lying on his back to catch his breath.

Tauriel placed Kili on the ground and he seized his leg in pain. “Da?” a girl’s voice echoed, and Kili looked up from his leg to see a girl exactly like the one that was in Mirkwood. He blinked, his jaw slightly agape, and his pain forgotten.

“How did you get here?” he asked her, but she just smiled and shook her head. As quickly as she appeared, she had again disappeared around a corner. Kili tried to stand and follow, but Tauriel held down his shoulder.

“Who are you talking to?”

“Did you not just see the little elf girl, she was identical to the girl at Mirkwood!” Kili exclaimed, slightly hysterical.

Tauriel’s eyes went wide, “Kili, there are no small children in Mirkwood, there haven’t been any for a few centuries” she commented, but she was very interested. “What did she look like?”

“She was fair, with chestnut hair, it was almost all straight, but she has a little curl. Greenist eyes, they...” he drifted off staring at Tauriel, he was slightly aghast at her, but gulped “let’s just go, I need rest from all the walking.”

She was surprised, but helped him up and followed the others as they started for the hall. Lord Elrond met them halfway, and smiled, “I’m glad that you all made it. We’ve chased off several orcish traps outside our gates. It looks as though they are waiting and watching for something or someone particularly. Please come rest,” he lead them to the dining hall, and Dwalin, Fili and Kili made faces at the food, remembering how unsatisfying it was last time.

Kili sat by his brother, and Fili started giving him looks after having heard part of his conversation with Tauriel at the gate. “What exactly were talking to Tauriel at the gate about? What girl did you see?”

His brother pursed his lips, unsure if he should be talking about it, lest he was thought crazy. “There was a girl in Mirkwood that lead me back to you guys when I got lost in the castle. She looked so familiar, like I knew her, but I don’t think I’ve ever met a young elf in my life.”

Fili rose his brow in concern of his brother’s sanity, “Elves are magical beings, perhaps there are powers at work here that we have no understanding of.” Kili took his words into consideration, and looked across the table at Tauriel, who was staring him down intently.  
>:

Anxiety was not something Tauriel could say she was familiar with. Maybe excitable, a little startled sometimes, the occasional disbelief. Right now though, she felt ill with nervousness. She wrung her hands in her lap, and already got a peculiar stare from Legolas that she was able to dismiss as nerves to meeting other elves. Her gaze landed across her though, and she felt tense.

He had _also_ seen the girl.

Tauriel thought that all this time she had been experiencing something unordinary, but not once had she considered anyone else having the same experience. The little girl had shown up in the last two months. Sometimes they would talk, but never about who the girl was or where she came from. For them to both to have seen her, and simultaneously, she was more than anxious.

Her heart thudded and pulse raced looking at Kili. He looked startled, but he smiled at her indulgently. She was strangely envious of his hair, even stranger now with his braids falling out, and she was pretty sure that was a leaf hanging in there.

Discreetly she pointed to him and then her own hair. He patted the side of his head that she emphasized, and found the leaf and pulled it out grinning. He was all flushed and sweet looking, and it reminded her how flushed he had been when he had awoken in her lap the first evening they had been in the mountains. Again he had mistaken her presences for a dream, and she wondered why that was so.

The words he had spoken at that time were sweet. No one had ever said such beautiful words to her, and she recited it back to herself so many times that she felt it was a shame that he had forgotten what happened do to the poison delirium.

Kili seemed to defy what she knew about dwarves, and that in its own way was very frustrating. She thought that they were self involved to their crafts and gold, but here was this reckless dwarf that loved travelling and had such loyalty and devotion to those around him. He seemed to know about crafting and other skills, but did not practice them regularly like the others did. He was a warrior at heart, and perhaps that meant his passions lied elsewhere.

Their meal passed, and they were brought to their own rooms. Tauriel sat before the vanity in her room, and brushed her hair in the candlelight, already dressed for resting. A gentle knock was at her door, and she sat at attention “who is it?”

“Kili” he spoke, and opened the door “I...I came to talk about the little elf girl that I’ve seen.”

“I see” she murmured, standing up to invite him out on the balcony. The moon was just past full as they stood out there together. They were quiet for awhile, the natural melodies of the night surrounding them.

“I have seen her as well Kili. She appeared to me often in Mirkwood the last few months,” she breathed in deeply “and earlier had been the first time I have seen her since this trip started, as well as the first time that she has been visible to another aside from myself.”

“Who is she, do you know?” Kili asked, and she turned her gaze to him, a mix of emotional turmoil visible in his eyes.

“Your guess is as good as mine. I have not the faintest notion as to who she could be” Tauriel sighed, and leaned her back on the balustrade, looking into her room. “I’ve been trying to figure it out, but no clear answers come from her. What did she say to you?”

“Well the first time she caught me eating biscuits in the hall, and then told me to chase her to find the others, when I asked her to lead me to them. Just earlier though, she was calling out to her da’, like she was looking for him.”

Tauriel’s expression gave away nothing to his words, but she walked back to her vanity to finish brushing her hair. Her face gave away no emotion, but her frantic brush revealed her nervous nature. Kili came up behind her, stilling her hand and taking the brush from her. Gently he ran the brush through her hair, and her lips parted a small bit to reveal her surprise at his docile touch. Her eyes closed as she relaxed. The last time anyone had brushed her hair had been 600 years ago before her mother died.

He took his time as he brushed her hair, and Tauriel felt herself melting under his touch. It felt as though he stopped too soon, but she opened her eyes and smiled as she realized he was braiding her hair back. When he finished, he daringly brushed his lips against the revealed skin of her shoulder and whispered ‘good night’.

The smile grew larger when she heard the door close. Curiously she pulled the long braid over her shoulder, and saw that it was tied off with a leather thong and a single gold bead.


	4. Heresay

Legolas grinded his teeth in annoyance. Tauriel looked absolutely beautiful, and she smiled so brightly. She also had let that _dwarf_ braid her hair. He snapped his wood carved spoon in half. The other elves at the table subtly looked at him, but carried on with their meal. He closed his eyes and drowned out his thoughts. Then he thought of home before the dwarves, and how he was going to ask his father if he could court Tauriel.

He got up from the table and left down the hall, and walked back to his room. Before he made it to his room though he saw Tauriel again, going to her own room. “Tauriel” he called, and she waited for him. “I need to talk to you in private, could we speak?”

“Yes, of course” she replied, opening her door wide to invite him in. “What’s on your mind, you seem...upset.”

“Is there any chance that I may ever win your heart?”

She looked startled by the question, and she blinked for a moment. After a moments thought, she inhaled and spoke “no, there is no hope.”

“Did my father put you up to this?” he demanded to know, gripping her wrist, “I need to know. I care for you so deeply.” His eyes were wide and bright, and pleading. The aching in his heart grew as he could see her words form.

“He had originally, just after we captured the dwarves last fall.”

“And what of your feelings now?” He let go of her wrist, and stood close, his eyes full of sorrow.

“I’m fond of him, you know” was all she said.

A silence fell between the two of them, and like a heavy blanket, it was smothering. "Legolas, I think you should leave."

He nodded, and walked back into the hall, unsure of where to go. The palace had winding paths, so he followed them absent mindedly, and settled on his thoughts.

If his father had put her up to losing her interest in him, he soon realized that the only reason his father could possibly have for allowing them to go together on this trip was that he knew Tauriel cared for the dwarf more. He would rather Tauriel love a dwarf than his son love a lowly sylvan elf. He wanted to be mad at her, but it seemed pointless. She had warmed up to the dwarf far faster than she had to him in 600 years. It was the elf king that he should truly be mad at.

His thoughts grew distracted listening to a conversation: "you are going to humiliate that poor elf maid, courting her like that Kili."

"How will anyone know that it's a gift from a dwarf! Elves buy dwarven made items all the time."

"She didn't have it yesterday, it's pretty obvious. And you braided her hair differently, it's not the same style as the other elves."

He could hear one of them hit the table with their fist, "then what can I do to court her, without being obvious."

"Don't elves like poetry?" Fili said lamely, "they like beautiful things..."

"Like jewelry?" Kili spoke, clearly annoyed.

"Right, too dwarvish..."

A new voice spoke, "they like flowers, or so it's mentioned in all the poetry I found."

"She's so magnificent, she's probably already had more impressive suitors!" Kili whined, "and they were likely elves!"

Legolas smothered his laugh, and decided to leave and continue wandering the halls. After hearing that, he could not even be mad at the dwarf, but that dwarf was in for a surprise. He passed other conversations, but they were all rather dull. He shook his head in disappointment to himself for seeking out gossip.

"You know, I asked Tauriel the guest, if she might want to join us to compose poetry, and she said that she had never done so before!"

"Bless, and to be traveling with that group of dwarves, I don't know how she can stand it."

"What are they teaching young maidens in the woodland realm if not poetry and singing?"

"I think that one of the dwarves is trying to court her, the poor dear. Imagine one of those foul little men trying to get your attention."

"Oh, you've got to give him more credit than that, he is quite tall for a dwarf after all." Legolas revealed himself, composing his anger at their judgement of his company. "Now for Tauriel's skill set, you can list expert tracker, experienced warrior, hero to both the woodland realm and the King under the mountain, excellent singer, to name a few." He circled the critical women slowly, "I've seen her shoot a fowl 50 yards away, kill a dozen spiders in the dark of Mirkwood, and shoot an arrow out of the air. If it were not for her, I would not be here, telling you off her feats."

They stood there, embarrassed with their hands mid air, paused from writing.

"Oh, and if you haven't realized it, she is so beautiful, that a **dwarf** fell in love with her."  
:D

"Can't I just forge her a million beads?" Kili bemoaned, staring at the blank parchment.

"Oh, why don't you write that down?"Ori chimed, "If you wanted me to; I would forge you a million beads.” Ori smiled, feeling quite accomplished. Kili only hit his head against the table, again, in frustration.

“This is...too elvish. I don’t have any skill for it!”

“Why don’t you go ask for help?” Ori asked.

“The whole point of this is to be discreet, so they don’t know I’m trying to court one their kind!”

“I could go ask, and say it’s for my studies.”

Kili sat up straight, “you would do that for me?”

“Only if I get to write a story about you two,” Ori offered. Kili pressed his lips at the idea, not sure if he should go along with it. “I won’t use your names if that makes a difference.”

“Deal.”  
>:D

Fili had long since abandoned his brother when he made the decision to write a poem for Tauriel. He sat in a courtyard, steeling his blades. It was quiet, sans the tang of steel echoing through the courtyard. It seemed few frequented this particular yard, though he thought it pretty enough. He hummed to himself, and grew unaware of anyone’s presence. Lord Elrond approached him, and Fili only looked up when he was within his peripherals “and what do I owe the honor of your presences?” Fili was about to stand, but Elrond put out his hand to motion for him to stay.

He sat beside him on a bench, and looked out on the garden. “Very few come here. It is my garden, but some feel as though they are intruding to come here.”

“I was wondering why there was no one here. It looks very nice.”

The elf chuckled, “I do not pretend to understand the King of the woodland realm, but to allow such a strange event occur, I am truly curious.”

“Why so curious? What about?” Fili asked.

“What can you tell me about your brother Kili?”

“Well, I could tell you a whole lot, he is my brother after all. He’s an excellent marksman, a bit reckless, perhaps a lot reckless, can forge five golden trinkets, but what is this about?” Fili asked, a little confused.

“It is clear for me to see that both the Prince of Mirkwood and the Prince of the line of Durin are fond of the same woman. Yet she chooses your brother over the prince of her very own people. Why can that be, I wonder.”

“Your guess would be as good as mine. My brother and her have been bantering since they met. He was immediately taken to her, and her shortly after for whatever reason. I wouldn't say my brother is exactly the most charming."

Elrond thought quietly as he listened to Fili sharpening his blades again. "I feel as though I have more insight now. Thank you."

Fili's brow went up in surprise, but before he could really ask him what he understood, the elf had disappeared.  
>:|

Tauriel had been staring at the ear piece that was her mothers sitting on her vanity, and had long since lost one to the pair. She brought it with her simply because it was small and reminded her of home. Delicately she fingered the dangling silver bead. A knock at her door broke her from her reverie, and did not have to look to know it was Elrond at her door standing. She looked at him in respect, knowing what he had come to speak to her about. He sat next to her on the bench on the balcony, the last rays of the sun disappearing behind the hills.

"Thranduil told me to not give him hope where there was none. I thought that would be hard, but I suppose I hadn't expected the dwarf to capture my interest." They both chuckled, and she looked at him.

"What the King had put both of you through is unkind, but not unheard of. He thinks highly of you to trust Legolas' life in your hands, but your status is not to his satisfaction."

She nodded, but before she could speak, he seemed to anticipate her words. “You’re thinking about the child you keep seeing,” her eyes went wide, “she is exactly who you think she is. It’s not as unlikely as you might think, there are few that have separated from the homes of their people to be with the ones they’ve come to love. Thranduil has likely seen this as well, or else I doubt he would have permitted his infatuated son to leave with you.”

“...he let Legolas and I travel because he knew I cared for the dwarf?”

“It’s to help Legolas get over you. To see you in love with another has helped him come to terms with the impossibility.”

Tauriel felt frustrated. How could someone else say that she was in love with Kili before she had truly admitted it to herself! She felt nervous again, the word making her uncomfortable. "You are aware that this braid is a clear symbol of his courting, yes?"

"I realized that was the case once I got a few looks. There are a group writing together that made it quite clear." She stared at her hands, "how does a dwarf woman respond?"

"She braids his hair in return of course" he chuckled, getting up from the bench to leave.

"Thank you" he said sheepishly, "you've shed some light on questions that were unanswered for me." When he left, her eyes fell upon the piece of jewelry that was once her mothers.  
:-)

Kili nervously paced outside Tauriel’s door, working up the courage to recite his poem to her. He felt it was pretty awful, but hoped that it got its point across. He gulped, stopping to tap his foot on the ground, his adrenaline running as he contemplated making a run for it. The door suddenly opened, and they stared at each other wide eyed, like two deer caught.

“I wrote this--”

“I was wonder--”

Their voices echoed simultaneously in the empty hall, Tauriel’s face flushed from cheeks to the tips of her ears, but she regained her composure first. “Please come in Kili” she asked, and he turned to her in curiosity as it almost sounded as if she was pleading.

He nodded to her and stepped into the room, the tension between the two of them rising from being in the presence of one another. Kili could hear his pulse thudding deafeningly in his ears. He swallowed down his nervousness, and cleared his throat “I wrote a poem for you.”

The elf’s shoulders relaxed as he broke the ice, and she smiled at him warmly, endeared that he worked on something just for her. “I would love to hear it.” She grasped his hand and lead him to the balcony, and together they sat on the bench. He fiddled with the paper’s edges, and looked at her and smiled, finding his courage.

_To gaze upon you, it to look upon a goddess_   
_for no beauty could truly be comparable to yours._   
_I find that there are no words to describe what I see,_   
_and no light could ever reveal every detail of you._

_If you asked it of me,_   
_I would fight in a hundred wars,_   
_sing you a thousand songs_   
_and forge you a million beads._

_Your honor shines bright like star light_   
_Your kindness unwavering like an ancient yew_   
_Your fierceness is the untamed rage of an orc_   
_Your love, something I have yet seen in full bloom_

_It is your soul I cherish most of all,_   
_for it is a blanket to my own._   
_Without your presence,_   
_I would surely grow cold and alone._

_I would live for as long as it pleased you_   
_I would die without you near_   
_For you,_   
_I would die._

A single tear slid down her face, her throat dry from emotion. Kili looked up at her, a little panicked, “Oh man, it was as awful as I thought it might be.” The paper fell from his lap, and he grasped her hands, drawing her eyes to his.

“Kili, no one has ever said such beautiful things about me.” Tightly Tauriel hugged him, and he returned her with a squeeze of his own. She let go of him, and smiled and they looked at one another, “you spoke such beautiful words, I have a hard time believing that anyone could mean something so kind.”

He grabbed her shoulders “I meant every word of it” he said fiercely, his brown eyes intense and expression pleading. “I’ve never seen such a fair creature as you, and you could ever love me, I would be the happiest dwarf that ever lived.”

Tauriel found she did not quite have the ability to say ‘I love you’ yet, so she said “may I braid your hair?”

His smile expanded from ear to ear, his eyes lit up in adoration, "of course!"

She returned the smile, "wait here" she instructed, walking to her vanity to retrieve her brush. Tauriel caught herself practically skipping and smiling despite her nervousness. They sat in the moon and star light, and she started brushing his hair tenderly as he did the night before. His hair smelled of sandal wood oil and wild flowers, causing her to smile knowing that he likely bathed using the soaps used in Rivendale. She giggled a loud, thinking it humorous that a dwarf could smell good. Not exactly something she would have thought a year ago.

“What is it?” he inquired about her giggling.

“It’s nothing.”

“But I want to know” he said, turning towards her with a semi serious expression.

“You smell really good.”

He cracked into a broad grin, “I suppose that it sort of funny isn’t it?”

She kissed the hair above his ear, “turn around sweet one, so I may finish brushing your hair.” He complied, and turned around to start humming a tune. Soon she started separating his hair out for a set of braids. She made four braid that started from his hairline, and met at the back of his head. She tied it off firmly, adding the bead from her mother’s ear piece last. “Done” she pronounced, and he turned to her, feeling the back of his head.

“Where did you…”

“It came from a piece of jewelry my mother had. It was a set, but one has been missing for quite some time. I carry around the other as a memento.” She revealed the piece, and he analyzed it.

He took it from her, and then tucked on her ear, “is that how it goes?”

“Yes.”

“Shame you’re missing one, it looks very pretty” he commented, retrieving it back, his fingers lightly gracing the tip of her ear. She gasped, and he looked at her not quite sure what he did to evoke such a reaction. He gulped, and brought his hand up to brush his fingers against her other ear.

Her eyes closed in relaxation, and he ran his fingers from tip to lobe and down the sides of her neck, mesmerized by her quivering lips and stardust freckles. Leaning towards her, he laced his fingers through the slots of her braid, and brought her lips to his. Tauriel hummed with contentment as they kissed, her hands seeking out his hair.

Kili’s beard tickled her face, and she smiled in their kiss. He in return smiled, breaking their kiss. They looked upon each other in adoration, and they both let out a little laugh. “I wouldn’t mind doing that again” she murmured.

“Who am I to disappoint the most beautiful being in middle-earth?” He captured her lips again, their actions more rushed than before with their excitement rising. They kissed for a few more minutes, and then parted knowing that the hour grew late. “I should go, I would not want others to think you improper.”

“I almost don’t care.”

“Don’t tempt me” he jested as he stood.

The absence of his heat was felt immediately, and Tauriel for a moment, truly did wish he would stay. “I’ll miss you."

"I'll be back in the morning if you like?"

"I have to go to breakfast with Legolas and an audience of others."

"Then I shall miss you until after when you are no longer detained. Good night my goddess."

"Good night my Prince."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and make requests if you so desire. It'll be a fluff fest. Not sure if it'll get too extreme.


End file.
